What Happened to Kara Foster?
by AmandaS1999
Summary: Kara Foster was a Lt. on the US NAVY Ship the Nathan James. She and her boyfriend Lt. Danny Green both work on the Nathan James. What happened when Danny gets Kara pregnant? What happens to Kara Foster when they find out she's pregnant and she is taken by Avocet workers? Will Kara be ok? Will they get to her in time? Will Kara's baby be ok? Read to find out now! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: ster Your Coming With Us

I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to TNT and The Last Ship.

 _ **KARA'S POV:**_

I'm trying to get free from the guys who are taking me somewhere that I don't know about. I realize they have found out about my baby and they want something that my baby has. I struggle to get away. I'm screaming for help when the doctor stuffs a towel in my mouth to keep me quiet. I hear him say to get my uniform open and I'm kicking around trying to get them to stop when the doctor holds me down and says something to me. "Lt. Foster you need to be still! If you want to save your baby you need to be still. I haven't done surgery since medical school so if you want either of you to live you have to be still." Says the doctor to me. I immediately stop fighting when he mentions my baby's life being taken. I feel someone pulling at my uniform and then something on my stomach. I hear a noise and I see my baby on the screen and I realize it's my baby's heartbeat. I start to tear up looking at my baby and then I see the doctor grab a scalpel. I see him start to put it closer to my stomach where my baby is, and I start to panic. I start to flail my arms and not moving my legs since they haven't thought about strapping them down. I'm trying to think of how I am going to get away from this guy without him hurting my baby. All of the sudden I feel someone touching my legs, I look down and see the other guys starting to strap down my legs. I panic knowing that once they get what they want I'm dead, my baby is dead, and everyone on the Nathan James is dead too. I'm moving around again and the guys start to pin me down and hold me down. I started to feel burning pain and I see the scalpel cutting my stomach. I scream out in pain and even the towel can't mask my screams now. I hear them trying to make me stop screaming and they are struggling to hold my body down and still now. I hear the door open and hear gunfire and look to see the doctor still cutting my stomach open until he gets shot. "KARA!" yelled someone who sounded familiar. I open my eyes to see Dr. Rachel Scott looking down at me. I see Tex standing at the door watching out the little windows. "Kara. Kara are you ok?" She asks me concerned. "Dr. Scott? Is that you?" I ask confused. "Yes Kara it's me Rachel. Are you ok Kara?" She asks me again. "Guys we gotta get out of here quick we are racking up a body count and they will eventually catch us if we don't hurry." Tex tells Rachel. "We need to hurry." He continues. "I know Tex. I know but I'm not sure that Kara can move let alone walk with her stomach cut open like this." Dr. Scott says worried about how they will move Kara. "I think I can move around and walk but it's not going to be easy let alone comfortable. The Doctor didn't even give anything to me he just went to cutting me open." I start to say before I realize that I haven't even asked about my baby. "Is my baby ok? I need to know that my baby is ok first. Please Dr. Scott please let me know that me and Danny still have a baby on the way." I ask freaking out and panicking thinking the worst. "Kara I don't think you realize how bad this cut is. Kara, you are bleeding pretty badly and if you move you will keep bleeding more. You need to worry more about your life because if you die so will your baby." Dr. Scott says to me. "Please just let me know my baby is still alive Dr. Scott." I start to freak out more. "Ok Kara let me check but you have to calm down Kara or you will do more harm to you and your baby." Dr. Scott says to me. "There Kara see your baby is fine ok nothing harmed your baby." She continues to tell me as I start to calm down knowing that mine and Danny are still going to be parents. "We need to move soon or they will come looking for us." Tex says again. "Ok I think I can move. Dr. Scott, I just want to get back to the Ship before Danny does so he won't see me like his please." I plead to her. "Alright Kara but you have to take it easy." She tells me "Kara this is going to hurt but we have to hold pressure to stop you from bleeding out." She continues to tell me. I try to prepare myself for what pain I'm about to feel again. I scream as the pain shoots through me again as Dr. Scott puts pressure on my stomach to help stop the bleeding. "Ok Kara I know it hurts but we got to get moving now ok?" Dr. Scotts says to me as I try to get up and start walking. "Ok that's good Kara we got to hurry now." She says back to me.

 _ **CAPTIAN CHANDLER'S POV:**_

I turn the corner to find Tex. I put down my gun and see Rachel holding up Kara as they slowly walk up behind Tex. "What's Lt. Foster doing here and what happened to her?" I ask confused and concerned. "They figured out the pregnancy and tried to get the cure from the unborn baby by trying to cut into her to get to the baby. me and Rachel got to her before they managed to get to the baby." Tex explained to me. "Kara?" I hear Rachel ask questioned Kara which caught mine and Tex's attention right away. "I can't move my legs hardly anymore." Kara says starting to panic. Just as Kara finished talking she collapsed I run to catch her before she hits the ground and slowly lower her to the floor. "Kara? KARA! Kara, can you hear me? Kara wake up for me open your eyes Kara." Rachel says trying to get Kara to wake up. Kara was beginning to wake up and it was obvious that she was in serious pain. She was moving around a lot and was starting to bleed more. Kara was starting to freak out. I noticed that Kara was struggling to try to catch her breath and was starting to have a panic attack. "Tom hold pressure on her stomach for me while I try to wake her up again." Rachel says to me as I move to hold pressure on Kara's stomach to try and slow the bleeding down. I try to calm Kara down by talking to her so she doesn't bleed out more. "Hey Kara. Kara look at me Kara. Just take some slow deep breaths and just try to lay as still as you can so you don't hurt yourself or do any more harm than has already been done by those sick doctors." I say attempting to calm her down. "Kara keeps saying she doesn't want Danny to find her or see her like this." Rachel continues to tell me. "I just hope Danny is still at the Power Plant and not here yet." I say just as Tex cuts in "Uh oh. Captain you spoke to soon." I hear Tex say "Kara?" I hear the voice say. I turn around to find the one person who I did not need to see at that moment.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Uh Oh! Will Kara be ok? Whose voice was the voice that Captain Chandler didn't want to hear? Will Kara's baby be ok? Will Kara survive? Keep reading to find out what happens. Review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Is She going to be ok?

_**I do not own any of the characters from this story all rights go to TNT and The Last Ship!**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Kara keeps saying she doesn't want Danny to find her or see her like this." Rachel continues to tell me. "I just hope Danny is still at the Power Plant and not here yet." I say just as Tex cuts in "Uh oh. Captain you spoke to soon." I hear Tex say "Kara?" I hear the voice say. I turn around to find the one person who I did not need to see at that moment.**_

 _ **CAPTAIN CHANDLER'S POV:**_

I turn around to find the man I was hoping to not see at this moment. "Captain Chandler? What's going on? Is that Kara? Why is she here? She's supposed to be on the Ship. Why is she laying in a pool of blood? What " "Danny? You were supposed to meet at the meeting point not here at Avocet." I cut Danny off "We were heading to the Rally point when we saw they were there and Master Chief brought me here thinking you would need help." Danny says to me looking down beneath me to see Kara. "Danny look at me." I tell him trying to get his attention. "Captain why is Kara here at Avocet? And more importantly why is she laying in a pool of blood with your hands pressing down on her stomach?" Danny asks me very confused and also worried. "Danny, Granderson's men discovered the pregnancy. They brought her here to try to get stem cells from the unborn baby to make a vaccine." Tex explains to Danny. "But why is she bleeding? Is she going to be ok?" Danny asks confused. "Danny they cut her stomach open to try to get to the baby. They wanted to cause pain and didn't know well enough that cutting into Kara would work. They thought they could cut into Kara and get the stem cells that way but the baby is way too small to see this early. Whoever did this is not experienced at all as a Doctor. They probably aren't even qualified to be a doctor." Rachel says to Danny. Danny was getting more and more worried and scared the more we explained to him what was happening to Kara. "Would they have done it differently if the power was still on? She wouldn't be bleeding if I hadn't shot out the power plant box." Danny says blaming himself for what happened to Kara. "Danny. Danny, none of this is your fault." I tell Danny. "Yes it is Captain." Danny came back at me. "What do you mean Danny? You couldn't have known about this. None of us saw this coming. By the time Kara figured it out she already had her stomach cut open." I tell him trying to make sure he knows that none of this was his fault. "It's all my fault Captain." Danny says starting to tear up. I know soon he is going to break down and cry but, he is trying to hide the fact that he is about to crack and break down. "Danny, what part of this is all your fault?" I ask Danny. "Captain, I got her pregnant. That's my fault. If I hadn't gotten her pregnant, she wouldn't be here laying in a pool of blood bleeding and probably dying. This is all my fault sir. I got her pregnant. Now she's dying and so is our baby and she's suffering because of me. All because of me she's in this mess." Danny says finally breaking down crying. "Danny if this is anyone's fault here it's mine." Rachel says. "I let her be in the trial for the Vaccine and I wrote it down that she was pregnant. I should have not put it down that she was pregnant." Rachel continues. "Dr. Scott?" Danny asks Rachel. "Yes Danny?" Rachel says back. "It's not your fault. You didn't get her pregnant. I did." Danny tells Rachel. "Danny it's not your fault. And it's not your fault either Dr. Scott." I hear a quiet voice say from below me. "Kara? You need to stay awake alright." Rachel says shocked to see that Kara is actually awake.

 _ **KARA'S POV:**_

I wake up to hear Danny and Dr. Scott blaming themselves for this whole thing. I tell them it's not their faults and I see a shocked look on both of their faces. I try to move and change the position I was stuck in and I'm immediately in pain. "AHHH!" I accidently let out a yelp of pain which scares Danny, Captain Chandler, Tex, and Dr. Scott. I start to panic when I hear Tex say "Guys they are catching up and I can't hold them all off once they get here." By now I'm wishing they hadn't found me like this because then I wouldn't have made them all sitting ducks. Dr. Scott, Tex, Danny, and Captain Chandler are all about to argue about how to get out of here. "Guys. Guys. GUYS!" I finally yell loud enough for them to hear me. But I quickly regret doing that because the movement of my muscles to yell sent more pain to my stomach. "Kara? Kara baby what is it?" I hear Danny ask me concerned. "She's bleeding more." I hear Captain Chandler say. "We need to slow the bleeding down before we lose her." Dr. Scott says. "Guys we got company." I hear Tex say before there is an eruption of gunfire. I'm starting to freak out now because all I can see is flashes and I just want to get out of here and get away from the gunfire. Despite the pain getting worse, I start trying to move to get away from it. I quickly hear Dr. Scott yelling something to me but it's masked by all the gun fire. I feel someone pushing my down on to the ground and see Dr. Scott. She leans down and says to me "You have to be still Kara. You are bleeding a lot and the more you move the more you bleed. So please try to be still." I'm shaking my head no and I tell her "You don't understand Dr. Scott. I can't be around this much gunfire." Dr. Scott looks at me very confused. "Kara you work on a Navy Ship which shoots off a lot of gunfire why can't you be around it now?" She asks me. "When it's coming from our guns outside I'm ok. Last time I was inside with gunfire…. I was being held hostage and they were tormenting me by making me their target and would purposefully shoot the gun and have a bullet land extremely close to me." I explain in tears. "Kara I know you're scared right now but you have to be extremely still." She tells me. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I feel something hit my stomach and then even more burning pain. I realized that I just got shot. I scream out then, as if right on cue the gunfire ends and the room goes silent. I'm starting to panic and then I'm having a full blown panic attack. The pain isn't helping matters either. All I can hear is my body trying to get any air it can. Even though the gunfire ended I'm still having a panic attack. "Kara? Kara look at me." I hear Dr. Scott say. I still can't do anything I'm still trying to breathe but I can't I feel like my throat is closing up so tight that not even a word can come out of it. "KARA!" I hear Danny yell as he runs towards me. "She's having a panic attack." Dr. Scott says. "I know she's had them before. When we had the drills on deck she happened to come out as soon as we started shooting. I saw her look at me and then she ran back around the side of the ship. I told them to continue what they were doing as I ran to find Kara. I turned the corner to find Captain Chandler kneeling down to Kara and she was curled up into a ball. She was trying to catch her breath but the gun fire wasn't helping her. I remembered that she told me about what happened last time she heard gunfire like this so close and realized I caused her panic attack. I picked her up and me and Captain Chandler found a way to get to the Helicopter Bay and sat her down and she started to calm down. It only happens when she is right near it not when she is in control of it, if she is inside and it's happening outside she is ok." Danny explains to Dr. Scott. I'm still struggling to get away from this room. Even though the pain hurts to move at all I just want and need to get out of here. I feel Dr. Scott and someone else holding me down and I see its Captain Chandler. I'm looking around for Danny but I can't find him. "Danny? Where's Danny?" I ask still panicking. "He is coming back Kara he had to go make sure no one else is coming back to try to kill us." I hear Captain Chandler say. I move to try to find Danny, just as I do I whimper because I moved wrong. "She needs to stay still. She is causing herself more pain and could do more harm to herself and her body." I heard Dr. Scott say. "Kara, you have to stay still. If not for us do it for you and your baby and Danny. He was about to refuse to leave to check to make sure no one else was coming back. He is so worried about you he even broke down crying, because he was so worried. So just be still for Danny. He will be back soon ok Kara?" I hear Captain Chandler whisper to me. Just then I jolt when I hear guns go off again. "Kara stay still ok." Rachel says to me. "Danny needs to hurry back." I hear Rachel say to Captain Chandler. "He should be coming back any second." I hear Captain Chandler say back to Rachel. "Danny? Is Danny back yet?" I ask. I hear a bunch of gunfire again and I'm freaking out again. "Kara I know it won't be easy but you need to relax as much as you can. I need you to relax your stomach muscles so they won't bleed as much." I hear Dr. Scott say again. "GREEN! Get over here quick!" I hear Captain Chandler yell. I was scared when he yelled for Danny. I keep thinking that Danny wasn't going to come back. "He's not coming back. He left. He left me." I say breaking down crying and having a panic attack again. "No he didn't Kara." I hear Captain Chandler say. "Kara he is coming back right now." He continued to tell me. I still can't calm down and I'm moving around trying to get away when I move wrong once again. "AHH" I accidently let out again. "Kara? Kara what is it?" I hear Dr. Scott ask me. I can't answer back because I can't manage to get out anything. All I can get out is "Where is Danny?" "Here he comes Kara. He is coming back right now." Captain Chandler says to me. I try to move to try to see Danny but I'm held back down again. "Kara! Kara stay still." I hear someone say but I don't listen. "DANNY! Danny we have to get her to stay still." Rachel says. I try to look out to find Danny. I don't know why but everything goes black. "I can't. I can't!" I say as I start to cry. "You can't what Kara?" Dr. Scott asks me. "I can't see anything." I mumble. I don't remember what happened next as I passed out. "KARA? KARA!" I hear voices that sound like they are miles away.

WOW! 2,027 words this Chapter! Hope Y'all Are enjoying it! Review what you think or if you have any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3: Kara Please Stay With Me

_**KARA'S POV:**_

I hear people saying my name really loudly but it sounds like they are miles away. But then I feel someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I feel warm air by my ear and heard a voice whisper in my ear. I recognized that voice but I couldn't put a name to it. I kept on hearing. "Kara, Kara just keep breathing. Kara relax as much as you can. I know you are in pain but you need to stay calm. Kara just keep your eyes open. I know you said you can't see. But your eyes aren't open. That is why you can't see. You can't see because your eyes are not open they are closed. And there is a lot of dust and dirt flying around to. Just try blinking your eyes a few times and see if that clears them up. Please try and do this for everyone. Please don't give up. Please keep fighting. Please Kara keep on fighting." That's all I remember before I stopped struggling against everyone and just passed out.

 _ **EVERYONE'S POV:**_

"Kara?" Danny says. Danny was just talking to Kara telling her to keep fighting and to not give up. Danny realized that Kara's whole body just all of the sudden just relax too much. Kara isn't struggling or moving, she just stopped. Danny knows that she has been struggling to stay awake and has been fighting the sleep that is trying to overcome her. And Danny knows she was exhausted but he know her struggling to stay awake is the best thing since we all know if she falls asleep her body will give up or give in. Danny's not sure if anyone else has noticed yet. But instantly yell "KARA! KARA STAY WITH ME!" and it definitely gets everyone else attention. I am gently shaking Kara trying to wake her up. I'm hoping that this will work. "Danny, What Happened?" Captain Chandler asked me. "I don't know she was awake and moving one minute and then the next she is passed out." I say starting to get worried. "Danny how long has it been since she passed out?" Rachel asks me. "I don't know 2 minutes maybe." I tell Rachel. "Ok her body has to rest. But now is not the time for it. Keep trying to wake her up Danny." Rachel tells Danny.

 _ **DR. SCOTT'S POV:**_

"We need to get her back to the ship fast." I say to Captain Chandler. I get more worried the longer we are not back on board the Nathan James. I notice the look that goes across Captain Chandler's face. He was Worried. "Captain we can't run into another situation that makes us stop. I need to get Kara back to the Ship now before it is too late." I say reluctantly. "Alright. We need to make a plan to get to the ship as fast as we can." Captain Chandler says.

 _ **CAPTAIN CHANDLER'S POV:**_

"Alright. Tex, Danny, you come here with me. We need to make a plan to get Kara and Dr. Scott back to the ship as fast as possible." I say to them. "Danny, the quicker you leave Kara and help make a plan the quicker we can get Kara to the Ship and get her to safety. We need to hurry." I continue as Danny reluctantly leaves Kara's side.

 _ **DANNY'S POV:**_

I know I have to help come up with a plan to get Kara to safety and get her better care but I don't want to leave her side. I don't want her to wake up and me not be there to talk to her. But I know the best thing for me to do to help Kara is to come up with a plan with Captain Chandler and Tex. I think to myself. I reluctantly get up and walk over to Tex and Captain Chandler hoping we can make a plan and make it as quickly as possible to get back to the Nathan James. I get to them and we immediately start coming up with a plan.

 _ **KARA'S POV:**_

I started to wake up again. I remember hearing Danny trying to wake me up, but I was so tired. I just want to sleep for a few minutes. But I know in the back of my mind that I need to stay awake. I start to try and open my eyes. My eyelids feel so heavy. I knew I had to keep my eyes open. I had to fight to keep them open. I was so exhausted, I wanted to sleep. I know Danny is worried, but I know he has to help Captain Chandler and Tex figure out a plan to get me out of here. I know he doesn't want to leave my side and I don't want him to either but I know he really needs to so I can get out of here. I start to look around for Danny.

 _ **DANNY'S POV:**_

I see Kara start to look around. "Kara what is it baby?" I ask. "Danny you have to go. You have to go help Captain Chandler and Tex figure out a plan to get us out of here." Kara tells me quietly. "Kara, I don't know. If I leave then its just you and Dr. Scott. If someone comes then there is no one to help you too and keep y'all from getting hurt." I tell her softly hoping she understood me. "Danny, we will be fine. Dr. Scott will call if there is anything wrong or if someone is coming." She tells me reassuringly. "Right Dr. Scott?" She continued to say. "Yes, of course I will. Danny I would tell you guys right away if I see or hear anyone coming or if something happens. I promise you I will." Dr. Scott says to me which helped me a little bit. "Danny go help them the longer you're here means that its longer until we can get out of here and get to safety." Kara tells me. I finally get up and head over to where Captain Chandler and Tex are to help make a plan to get out of this horrible place.

 _ **DR. SCOTT'S POV:**_

Danny finally got up and went to help Captain Chandler and Tex make a plan I look over to Kara who is finally awake and begin to talk to her. "Alright

Kara, how are you doing?" I ask her hoping it wasn't as bad as it looks. "I don't know really. Why did this happen?" She asks me. "I don't know Kara. He must of discovered the pregnancy when he was going through the files of all the crew members. I'm sorry Kara I shouldn't have put it in your file." I apologize to her knowing that it wont make a difference at this point. "Its not your fault Dr. Scott. Its technically me and Danny's fault, we made this baby. Its our child, well was our child." Kara said starting to get upset. "Kara, you have to stay calm for me. If you don calm down then you and your baby are going to die. The more you get worked up the more you bleed. He didn't get to your baby when he cut you Kara. He wasn't even through the last layer of skin he needed to be through to get to your baby. Most likely your baby is still alive. So please try and calm down." I tell Kara hoping she will calm down. I notice Kara's breathing start to speed up. She is starting to panic.

All of the sudden she lets out a painful scream of agony. "AHHH" She yells. "KARA! KARA! You have to try and stay quiet. We cant have them coming back and trying to kill us. "Kara! Kara What is it what hurts?"

I ask her. She doesn't answer so I yell for Danny And Captain Chandler to come help me quiet her down. "CAPTAIN CHANDLER! DANNY! I NEED YOUR HELP! NOW! I NEED HER TO TRY AND STAY QUIET!" I yell to get there attention. "AHHHH" Just as they come running towards me Kara lets out another loud painful scream of agony.

 _ **I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy with work, school, and I had a huge Band competition in Tampa last Saturday! We competed against the Best top 15 bands in class 5A at FMBC (Florida Marching Band Championships! We ended up getting 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **place! Which is huge! We one two years ago! We made history for the second time in our Schools history! WOW! 1373 words this chapter! Thanks to everyone for the feedback! I will try to update more now that Band is over! Review your thoughts!**_


End file.
